La vida de un crack
by Leeeen
Summary: Si se lo hubieran dicho, años atrás, que tendría que sufrir tanto y pasar por tantas vivencias desafortunadas, para tener la vida que llevaba ahora, plena y feliz, probablemente no lo hubiera creído, pero la hubiera aceptado con gusto. No lo cambiaría por nada. / TAIORA.


_Bueno, como ya es típico en mi, vengo con otro OS y más encima futbolero, para variar xD No actualizo Deseos de Cosas Imposibles, ni Mi Complemento, ni ni una weá, escribo otro fic xDDDD Pero es que entiéndanme D: No tengo inspiración... Ni siquiera tengo inspiración para hacer los informes de la U, eso si que es grave e_e xD Pero en fin..._

_Quiero comentarles que no tenía inspiración para nada, pero hoy mi papito lindo, que al parecer me quiere xD Me compró un libro hermoso *-* Se llama **Leones** y se trata de las historias de algunos futbolistas renombrados de la U fuera de la cancha, de sus historias de vida, y todo lo que tuvieron que pasar antes de ser unos futbolistas bacanes y ricos que ganan mucha plata y weás... De ahí nació todo esto :) Y ahora, siendo casi las 6 de la mañana lo subo xD Estuve toda la noche escribiendo, así que espero RRs decentes JUM! xD_

_Disfruten!_

* * *

**Aclaraciones: Digimon y sus personajes no me perteneces ¬¬ LO SÉ! Sin embargo, la historia SI es mía, toda, todita, no así la inspiración, que vino del libro que ya les mencioné antes :D**

* * *

_**La vida de un "crack"**_

* * *

Podía sentir toda la presión de un equipo, de una hinchada, de un estadio, todo sobre sus hombros.

Él tenía el gol de la victoria, aquel que podía, o no, darle la victoria a su equipo. Kashima ya había fallado uno de los cinco tiros al arco. Si él anotaba, ganaban el Torneo, si no, se irían a otra ronda de penales.

No podía fallar… No DEBÍA fallar, él era el capitán, él, más que cualquiera, tenía que darle seguridad a su equipo.

El árbitro había hecho sonar su silbato, indicándole que ya podía proceder. Respiró profundamente, mirando con decisión el punto de la red donde estamparía el balón. Retrocedió unos cuantos pasos para tomar distancia, miró hacia atrás, todos sus compañeros se encontraban en la línea viéndolo con nerviosismo. Volteó su mirada nuevamente, viendo por última vez la red del arco, trotó unos cuantos pasos y finalmente le pegó al balón con su pie derecho y con tal efecto que logró que el arquero tirara su cuerpo para el lado equivocado y ejecutar a la perfección aquel tan ansiado gol del triunfo. Realizado aquel acto, sus compañeros, amigos más que todo, corrieron hacia él, lo abrazaron, otros se abalanzaron sobre él, lo felicitaron de mil maneras, sus compañeros que se encontraban en la banca también corrieron hacia él, los dirigentes, los entrenadores, todos iban con afán a felicitarlo, puesto que su gol le había dado al equipo el orgullo de haber ganado la Copa del Emperador por primera vez en la historia de su club, además del torneo por la Japan League correspondiente a ese periodo, es decir, dos copas en un mismo semestre.

Él sonreía y agradecía cada uno de los halagos hacia su persona, luego las felicitaciones cada vez eran menos, todos los jugadores se felicitaban entre ellos, se acercaban al Director Técnico, a decirle que sin él nada de ello hubiese sido posible, y sin duda tenían razón. Por su parte, él prefirió mantenerse alejado de los festejos por unos instantes… Necesitaba pensar… Pensar en cómo había sido que su vida había cambiado tan drásticamente en los últimos años.

Miró a su alrededor, 50.000 personas festejando con euforia y alegría del nuevo triunfo de su equipo, gritando su nombre, alzando las bandejas y los lienzos alusivos al escudo que él defendía.

Entre el público había de todo, principalmente hinchas de su equipo, de entre ellos habían hombres, mujeres, niños, bebés, personas mayores, gente con ciertas discapacidades, padres con su hijos, con sus hijas también, familias enteras disfrutando de aquel deporte que los unía a todos, el fútbol. Disfrutando del espectáculo que él les había dado junto con sus compañeros de equipo, habían realizado un buen partido, digno de disfrutarse, algo que él no había tenido el placer de vivir.

Nunca había tenido consigo una clara figura paterna, es más, no existía para él, nunca había estado presente en su vida, y tampoco sintió que le hiciera falta, siempre estuvieron bien los tres, él, su hermana menor y su madre. Siempre los tres. Su madre, Susumu, era una trabajólica empedernida, y no podía ser de otra forma, si no trabajaba lo suficiente, no comían, así de simple.

_Un vez a las tantas, a Susumu le daban un día libre, y lo había aprovechado para hacer las compras temprano y luego pasar un rato con sus dos lindos hijos, él de seis y Hikari de tres años, en el parque, como tanto se lo había pedido él por mucho tiempo._

_Hasta hace un rato, todo había estado bien, estaba jugando con su hermanita a las escondidas, y él había salido perdiendo porque, como Kari no sabía contar, no podía salir a buscarlo, así que a él solo le había tocado ser el buscador todo el tiempo, nunca esconderse. Muy pronto la pequeña castaña se había aburrido y había partido a la banca, donde descansaba su madre, a jugar con ella y su muñeca, dejando al pobre moreno solo y aburrido, comenzando así su vagancia por el terreno del parque, buscando algo divertido e interesante que un niño de seis años pudiera hacer, fue entonces cuando la vio._

_Una pequeña niña pelirroja junto a su padre, un hombre alto y de cabello oscuro, jugando con una pelota de fútbol. Le pareció bastante extraño, pues todos sus amigos decían que el fútbol era un deporte de hombres, sabía por ellos mismos que solían inculcarlo los padres, mismo motivo por el cual nunca le llamó la atención, pues él nunca tuvo uno._

_Notó que ambos usaban la misma camiseta, una azul con adornos en rojo, donde se distinguía en la insignia que decoraba su pecho, el escucho del FC Tokyo, que también conocía por sus compañeros de curso, que parecían ser fanáticos del fútbol, siempre discutiendo por qué equipo era mejor, mientras, en tanto, las niñas cuidaban, peinaban, vestían y jugaban con sus Barbies, más extraño le pareció entonces que aquella niña jugara con un balón de fútbol y no con una Barbie._

_La niña alzó la mirada, viendo como el pase que le había hecho su padre había sido prácticamente inalcanzable para ella, volvió la vista hacia su papá con cierto enojo en su mirada, él solo se había limitado a alzar sus hombros como disculpa por haber usado su fuerza desmedida. Finalmente la pequeña, desganada, caminó a paso lento hacia donde se había dirigido el balón, directo a sus pies. Tomó el esférico entre sus pequeñas manos, mirándolo como si fuese un bicho raro, y luego a la niña que se acercaba._

—_¿Me puedes pasar mi pelota, por favor?_

—_¿Es tuya? —la pequeña asintió con una enorme sonrisa. —¿No crees que deberías jugar con muñecas, en lugar de una pelota? —preguntó el moreno, increpándola. Ella cambió drásticamente la expresión de su rostro, pasando de una completamente alegre, a un enojo extremo, a tal punto de querer partirle la cara a golpes._

—_¿Por qué los niños no saben decir otra cosa? "Las niñas no saben jugar al fútbol —imitó. —, vete a jugar con tus muñecas" ¿Temes que una niña como yo te gane? Juguemos ahora, a ver quien gana. _

—_Yo no sé jugar._

_Ella se sorprendió. Tanto como él cuando la vio jugar con la pelota. Ella, una niña fanático del fútbol. Él, un niño que no sabe jugar fútbol. Irónico…_

—_¿Cómo que no sabes jugar? ¿Acaso tu papá nunca jugó contigo?_

—_No tengo papá. —dijo él, cortante. La niña comprendió, a su corta edad, que era un tema sensible para él y que no debía meterse._

—_Ah… Bueno, yo te enseño. Es fácil, mira —tomó el balón que aún descansaba en las manos del moreno, se alejó a una distancia prudente de él, dejó el balón en el suelo y volvió su mirada hacia él. —, yo lo pateo y tú lo detienes con el pie, también puedes usar el pecho o la cabeza, pero nunca las manos, solo el portero puede usar las manos, luego me lo regresas. —explicó ella. Él la miró extrañado, ¿cómo era posible que ella supiera más de fútbol que él? Si sus amigos lo vieran de seguro no podría soportar las burlas hacia él. La niña pateó el balón hacia él, él lo paró con el pecho, dejó que diera un bote en el suelo y la pateó nuevamente hacia ella, la paró con el pie y le devolvió el golpe. Así estuvieron unos minutos más, ya su pequeño partido se volvía cada vez más competitivo e interesante para ambos, hasta que finalmente el moreno había tenido que correr un tanto para poder alcanzar la pelota, la paró con el pie, miró a su pequeña oponente y le pegó, tan fuerte y con tal intensidad que el balón pasó por el lado de su pequeño rostro, a unos centímetros de quedar estampado en su cara. _

_El moreno se espantó, ya veía que la niña lloraba por el acto y vendría su grande y fuerte padre a pegarle por haber hecho llorar a su pequeña, sin embargo, la reacción de la pelirroja había sido lo opuesto._

—_¡Eso fue genial! Tienes mucho talento. Algún día serás un jugador profesional muy bueno y jugarás en el FC Tokyo, porque los mejores jugadores son de ahí._

—_¿En serio?_

_—¡Sí! Y cuando seas un profesional, yo iré a verte al estadio y a alentarte._

—_¿De verdad crees que llegaré a ser futbolista?_

—_Estoy segura. —dijo sonriente ella._

_Anonadado aún por la reacción de ella, le devolvió la sonrisa._

—_¡Sora!_

—_Me tengo que ir. —dijo la pelirroja al escuchar la voz de su padre llamándola. —Otro día seguimos jugando._

_Dijo ella, se despidió con la mano a lo lejos, corrió en busca de su balón y se alejó de la mano de su padre hasta desaparecer por completo de su vista._

Ese día en el que volverían a jugar nunca llegó.

De ahí en más, comenzó a llamarle más la atención aquel deporte, no solo se dedicaba a mirar como sus amigos jugaban, él ahora jugaba con ellos, incluso era mejor que ellos, había ingresado al club de fútbol de su primaria, se había convertido en el jugador más hábil, jugando en todas las posiciones, como delantero, haciendo goles que se le daban casi de manera natural, en el centro, ayudando a realizar las jugadas, como defensa, ayudando a defender su arco de los ataques contrarios y también en más de una ocasión como arquero, tapando más de un penal. Se había ganado el título de mejor jugador y también de capitán. Había ganado cuantos torneos escolares le pusieran en frente, ahora la vitrina de trofeos de su escuela tenía más galardones que lucir que antes.

Se sentía feliz, sentía que le hacía bien practicar aquel deporte, que en parte le hacía escaparse por momentos del mundo en el que estaba inmerso, donde tenía que ayudar a su madre en lo que pudiera y a su hermana todavía más, haciendo con ella también el papel de padre, que él nunca tuvo. El fútbol era una especie de salida para él, lo relajaba, lo calmaba cuando estaba estresado. Era bueno, realmente bueno, todos quienes lo veían tocar el balón, se lo decían.

Ya estando en secundaria, y en uno de sus primeros partidos disputados por el torneo escolar, se acercó un hombre a hablar con él, de una propuesta que le podría interesar.

—_Soy Kazuo Fukuda, represento a las inferiores de Tokushima, ¿Te interesaría formar parte de nuestro equipo?_

_Si le hubieran preguntado lo mismo hace unos años atrás, cuando era un estúpido niño terco y antipático, probablemente hubiera dicho que no, que él solo jugaría por el equipo de sus amores, el Tokyo, y que nada en el mundo podría cambiar eso, sin embargo, aquel señor había dicho algo muy cierto, y a sus trece años le llamó de sobre manera la atención._

—_Tienes que tener presente que, si aceptas, se te abrirán muchas puertas… Podrían llamarte de clubes más grandes, incluso del extranjero. ¿Qué dices?_

_¿Clubes más grandes…? ¡¿Qué club era más grande que el FC Tokyo?! ¡Ninguno!_

_Inmediatamente, su corazón quiso que gritara "¡Sí!" con todas sus fuerzas, pero su cerebro le aconsejó que la mejor opción sería tratar el asunto con su madre, después de todo, él no se mandaba solo._

—_Si es lo que de verdad deseas, hijo, está bien, te apoyaré, no soy quien para no hacerlo. Pero no quiero que bajes tus notas en la escuela. ¿Está claro?_

_Habían sido las dulces y siempre comprensivas palabras de su querida madre._

Y así lo hizo. Aceptó pertenecer a la cantera de aquel club. Se convirtió en el mejor jugador de la sub-13, fue el goleador del torneo realizado para su nivel. Recordó que para la final de dicho torneo, y también cuando recibió los premios otorgados por sus mismos compañeros, tanto su madre como su hermana habían asistido a aquel partido, y para él era todo un orgullo, pues solo en ocasiones importantes su mamá pedía días libres, el resto de los días simplemente tenía que soportar el constante trabajo, muchas veces sin descanso porque el dinero les hacía falta.

Así mismo fueron los siguientes dos años. Tai esforzándose siempre para tener un rendimiento positivo en el colegio, siento el jugador estrella ahora de la sub-15 de su equipo, su madre seguía trabajando cada día más, obteniendo ascensos mediocres pero que de igual forma le ayudaban a solventar los gastos que tenían, su hermana ya en último año de primaria, así como él también, pero de secundaria respectivamente.

_Era tarde, pasadas las 11:00 de la noche. Había mandado a Kari a dormir, pues al otro día tenía que ir al colegio y además examen, debía descansar adecuadamente. Él en tanto seguía despierto, no tenía sueño, pero también sentía el cansancio, después de una agotadora jornada de práctica en el equipo le dolía todo el cuerpo, pero no se dormiría hasta ver entrar a su madre por la puerta sana y salva. Además quería contarle de un nuevo ofrecimiento, esta vez en Kyoto. Se encontraba feliz, pues cada vez veía más cercano su sueño hacerse realidad, cada vez estaba más cerca de Tokyo y, a ese paso, lo lograría muy pronto._

_Como era tarde, le había guardado algo de la cena que había preparado para él y su hermana, sabía que su madre llegaba muy cansada del trabajo, y si querían que su familia y su hogar siguieran funcionando, no excelentemente, pero bien, hasta ahora, todos tenían que colaborar._

_No había hecho una cena espectacular, solo arroz con unos bistec, el arroz le había quedado algo desabrido, pero su hermana, tan linda como siempre, no se había quejado._

_Miró la hora nuevamente en el reloj de la pared. Ya casi era media noche y su madre todavía no aparecía. Volvió extrañado su vista hacia el televisor, a esa hora ya no había nada interesante que lo entretuviera._

_Alguien golpeaba la puerta con fuerza, obviamente no era su madre, pues ella tenía llaves. Se levantó rápidamente del sillón a abrir, no quería que con los estruendos su hermana despertara._

—_Señor Gonda… —reconoció a su vecino, un hombre de mediana edad, con algo de calvicie y un abultado estómago._

—_Taichi… Es tu mamá, ven rápido._

_No le bastó mayor información._

_Muy a su pesar despertó a su hermana y fueron juntos, en compañía de su vecino, rápidamente al lugar indicado, a medida que se acercaban los sonidos de las ambulancias y patrullas se hacían cada vez más fuertes. El lugar estaba cercado por unas bandas amarillas que impedían el paso y algunos policías que custodiaban, él apenas vio la escena corrió con toda la fuerza que su cansado cuerpo le permitió, importándole un comino que los gritos de los policías le expresaran que estaba prohibido el paso y que posteriormente detuvieran su correr, para cuando lo hicieron, él se había percatado de todo. Su madre estaba tirada en el piso, con una imponente herida abierta en su cabeza, rodeada de paramédicos proporcionándole los primeros auxilios._

—_Mamá… —susurró él con el hilo de voz que le quedaba luego de ver aquel panorama. Los uniformados comprendieron y le permitieron acercársele a su madre, así también con su hermana. —Mamá, ¡Mamá! —alzó la voz cuando se encontró a su lado._

—_Hijo, es peligroso que estés aquí. —le dijo uno de los médicos junto a su madre._

—_¡Es mi mamá! No la voy a dejar sola. —gritó._

—_Mamita… _

_Su pequeña hermana sollozaba a un lado de él. Tomó la mano de su madre entre las suyas, luego su madre abría los ojos con dificultad._

"_Cuida mucho a tu hermana… Eres su único apoyo."_

"_No dejes de lado tus metas, mucho menos tus sueños."_

"_Se siempre el mejor en lo que hagas."_

"_Estoy orgullosa de ustedes, los amo y los amaré siempre."_

_Habían sido las palabras textuales que, agonizante, había dicho su madre antes de su último respiro._

Para su funeral, un tío de ellos se había acercado a hablar con él, ahora era la persona responsable de su hermana, para proponerle irse a vivir con él y su familia.

No podía quedarse de brazos cruzados, no soportó la idea de irse a vivir con la familia de su tío, de allegado y sin hacer nada, después de todo, él se había acostumbrado a trabajar, ya sea en labores pequeñas, pero remuneradas al fin y al cabo, tenía que aportar con algo, no podía ser tan caradura…

Recordó el ofrecimiento de irse a entrenar y jugar por un nuevo club, del cual también le había ofrecido incluso la oportunidad de jugar en el equipo titular, pues a su corta edad, ya lo habían observado y habían concordado en que su buena técnica de juego ayudaría de buena manera al equipo. Se lo comentó a su tío, quien le aconsejó aceptar el ofrecimiento.

Kari se quedaría en casa de sus tíos, él se iría a Kyoto a su corta edad, para empezar a formar la carrera que lo ayudaría tanto a él como a su hermana, para terminar de una vez por todas con la vida de penas, escasez y sufrimiento. Volvería siendo un jugador profesional, ganando un sueldo millonario para que así a su hermana no le faltara nunca más nada. Todo sería por ella.

Y así fue. Él se fue a Kyoto, durante el primer año que estuvo allá, jugó en los torneos inferiores, pero de igual forma se dio a lucir y resaltar su nombre y su técnica de juego. Estaba yendo a la preparatoria en Kyoto, tal y como le había prometido a su fallecida madre, no dejaba de lado sus calificaciones, y también se había buscado un trabajo de medio tiempo como mesero en un restaurante pequeño. La mitad de su escaso sueldo era para la familia con la que se estaba quedando en la ciudad y que tan amablemente lo habían acogido en su hogar, y la otra mitad se la mandaba por encomienda a su hermana en Tokushima. Él se conformaba con las propinas que recibía, después de todo, no tenía grandes gastos.

Cada dos o tres meses iba a visitar a su hermana, aprovechando unos cuantos días libres que les permitía el torneo. Con el paso del tiempo, iba cayendo en cuenta de los cambios que azotaban a su hermanita, ya no era la niña dulce, alegre, tierna y reservada que solía ser, ahora era seria, atrevida, muchas veces temerosa… Siempre le preguntaba si le ocurría algo, si estaba bien, y la respuesta de la castaña era siempre la misma, simplemente asentía con despreocupación, dejándolo cada vez más preocupado, pero, sabiendo también, que su hermana también necesitaba algo de privacidad, estaba casi en plena adolescencia, y él bien sabía que los adolescentes tenían sus típicos cambios de humor, y con mayor razón ella, que no le había tocado una vida fácil y plena. Decidió dejarla, haciéndole entender que él siempre estaría para ella cuando lo necesitara, que aunque estuvieran lejos, él siempre la ayudaría y velaría por su seguridad y bienestar.

Tiempo después, se enteró de una excelente noticia para él. La mejor de todas.

—_Escuché por ahí que vendrán personas pertenecientes al FC Tokyo. —le comentó su entrenador en las juveniles, y rió al ver como inmediatamente luego de oír la noticia, el rostro del moreno se iluminaba. —Quieren ver si eres tan bueno como todos pensamos…_

_Él estaba muy agradecido de su club actual, le habían dado la oportunidad de jugar unos cuantos partidos en el equipo titular, y así poder demostrar su gran técnica y desplante, así como esa tarde, donde de nuevo formaría parte del equipo titular, jugaría por primera vez desde el primer minuto, con apenas diecisiete años recién cumplidos. Todo un logro para él. Y ahora se enteraba que vendrían personas de su equipo preferido a ver su juego, ¿qué mejor?_

Finalmente su sueño estaba empezando a cumplirse. Su club actual, Kyoto Sanga, había firmado un acuerdo de venta con el FC Tokyo, que había ofrecido una importante suma de dinero por contar con él para la temporada siguiente.

_La sonrisa no se la sacaba nadie del rostro, no podía estar más contento. Llegaría a la casa donde se estaba hospedando, y lo primero que haría sería decirle la buena noticia al señor Akagi, quien también era un fanático más que asumido del Tokyo._

—_Ya llegué. —anunció el moreno apenas entró por la puerta. Arrojó las llaves en una pequeña mesita a un lado de ésta y luego cerró tras él. —¿Kari? —preguntó sorprendido al verla sentada en el sillón, tenía los ojos hinchados, sus mejillas y su nariz roja, al igual que sus ojos, e hinchados. La señora Sayaka, esposa del Señor Akagi, se encontraba sentada a su lado, abrazándola y acariciando su fino cabello. La mujer alzó la vista al ver a Tai acercarse hacia ellas. Tomó a Hikari por los hombros para alejarla un poco de su cuerpo y poder verla a los ojos. —Iré a prepararte un té, cariño. No me tardo, ¿si? —le dijo ella dulcemente, la castaña solo se limitó a asentir mientras emitía otro sollozo. Luego guió la vista hacia Tai, indicándole que era más que necesario que hablara con su hermana, lo necesitaba._

—_Kari, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? No es que no me agrade pero…_

—_No soportaba más en esa casa, hermano. —interrumpió ella._

—_¿Qué…?_

—_Yo… Me fui de esa casa. Eché un poco de ropa en un bolso y me vine sin decirle a nadie. _

_Luego de un prolongado silencio volvió a soltar unas cuantas lágrimas. Y él no atinó a nada más que abrazarla y preguntarle por qué estaba así._

—_El tío… El tío Keita… intentó a-… a… _

_Llantos de nuevo._

Debió saberlo. Que los cambios tan severos que había tenido su hermana en su personalidad no habían sido simplemente producto de la adolescencia. El viejo de mierda de su tío, cerdo y asqueroso, había intentado abusar de Kari, su propia sobrina… Y no solo una, sino en reiteradas ocasiones. La castaña le había comentado entre sus sollozos que le había dicho a su tía Amaya, pero que ella simplemente había hecho oídos sordos, pues tenía una reputación y un matrimonio que cuidar, o mejor dicho, aparentar.

Para su suerte, los señores Fujimoto habían sido muy atentos y cordiales con él y su hermana, permitiéndole quedarse todo el tiempo que fuera necesario, hasta que él terminara la preparatoria, y ella la secundaria en el nuevo instituto donde la había inscrito, una vez finalizada partirían ambos a Tokyo, la gran capital.

Él estaría haciendo realidad su sueño, ganaría un buen suelto y le aseguraría el futuro a su hermana y a él mismo. No tendrían que preocuparse nunca más de nada.

—_Sin más preámbulos, les presento al nuevo refuerzo que formará parte de nuestro equipo la siguiente temporada, y esperamos que las posteriores también. —acotó el señor Murabayashi, presidente del Tokyo. —Taichi Yagami. —nombró finalmente, se levantó de su asiento, al igual que el hombre para estrechar su mano en un cordial saludo, además de un caluroso abrazo como bienvenida al club, momento que los fotógrafos y periodistas deportivos no pasaron por alto, y capturaron cada segundo, así como también el momento cuando le otorgaron la camiseta oficial, con su nombre en la espalda y el número 17 estampado en ella. Sin duda un momento que jamás en la vida olvidaría._

_Él y su hermana se estaban quedando en una modesta pensión en la ciudad, a la espera de la mejoría de su situación, que no tardó en llegar. De los primeros sueldos del moreno, sacaban solo lo justo y necesario para los gastos básicos, lo demás lo ahorraban, casi al punto de parecer egoísta con ellos mismos, pero al poco tiempo veía ya los frutos de ese egoísmo. Al cabo de unos meses, él y su hermana vivían en un departamento, que si bien no era tan lujoso, estaba ubicado en un buen barrio de la ciudad, donde podía estar seguro que a su hermana no le pasaría nada, había comprado también un auto, que no estaba de más para sus necesidades de transporte, además de unos lujos más para Kari que para él, como lo eran ropa de mejor marca y calidad, regalos para ella, para que decorara su habitación a su antojo, entre otras cosas que ella agradeció con alegría._

_Cuando tenía tiempo, o salía temprano de la práctica, la iba a buscar a la preparatoria, la había inscrito en la mejor escuela de la ciudad, ahora que poseía dinero, se preocupaba por darle a Kari lo mejor, tiempo después ya no fue necesario, pues había un sin vergüenza pretendiendo algo más con ella. Si bien, él no tenía derecho a decir nada, pues también se había dejado seducir por ciertas chicas, una que otra vez, pero nunca fue nada serio, no así con su hermana, que pasaban los meses y todavía la oía hablar de aquel chico… Takaru, Takeru, como se llame._

Pasaron los meses, y solo eran alegrías para él y su hermana, ella había comenzado una relación ya un poco más formal, y con la aprobación de él, por su puesto, con aquel chico que ahora era su novio, y él por su parte, solo sabía de triunfos en su equipo.

En un par de ocasiones también lo habían nominado a la Selección sub-20 principalmente, y unas cuantas a la titular. Su hermana le repetía una y otra vez lo orgullosa que estaba de él, y que su madre también lo estaría. Y él lo sabía muy bien.

A veces veía increíble que a su corta edad, faltando unos pocos meses para cumplir diecinueve años, ya tuviera prácticamente su vida resuelta, o al menos eso creía él, después de todo, pensando bien fríamente, era verdad. Pero al ver una tarde, a su hermana junto a su novio viendo películas, abrazados en el sillón, notó lo ciego que estuvo al creer eso… Había algo importante que le hacía falta, algo que nunca creyó necesitar y que nunca creyó sentir, salvo una vez, hace mucho tiempo…

_Ahora era conocido, no así las primeras veces que había jugado defendiendo la camiseta, cuando no lo conocía nadie. Se había dado él mismo a conocer, se había ganado un puesto en la titularidad permanente del equipo, ahora era parte importante del plantel. Todos los hinchas sabían su nombre, y cuando estaba en la banca, lo coreaban hasta que se realizara el cambio. Y ahora, apenas bajándose del bus en el aeropuerto para tomar un avión rumbo a Hiroshima para jugar su próximo partido, ya tenía unos cuantos hinchas pidiéndole un fotografía con él, un autógrafo, o simplemente un saludo o otorgarle ánimo o una palabra de aliento de cara al próximo encuentro, y tanto él, como todo el equipo, lo agradecían mucho. Si bien él no llevaba tanto tiempo jugando con el equipo, había aprendido a conocerlos y estimarlos, mantenía una buena relación con todos, y ellos con él, intentaba aprender de ellos lo más que se pueda, realizando un sin fin de aprendizajes cada día, ponía lo mejor de sí en los entrenamientos y ejecutaba al pie de la letra las prácticas estimadas por el entrenador._

_Su camino estaba custodiado por un túnel de fanáticos que seguían atentamente cada uno de sus pasos._

_Él tenía tiempo de sobra, ánimo y agradecimientos para cada una de esas personas, que disfrutaban siempre con sus actuaciones, tanto de él, como las de sus compañeros en la cancha, ya que, sin ellos, no serían el importante club que eran en la actualidad. Se debían a la hinchada._

_Tai acomodó bien su morral sobre su hombro y se acercó hacia dos niños, eran hermanos, y su padre. Los tres se emocionaron mucho cuando firmó la camiseta de los más pequeños y luego cuando se tomó una foto con ambos, para luego despedirse del padre con un apretón de manos y una amena sonrisa. Luego lo abordaron unos hombres eufóricos, pidiéndole que les autografía la camiseta, y el otro, más extravagante, el rostro. Tai se rió al escuchar aquella peculiar petición, pero finalmente lo hizo y rió aún más al ver la feliz expresión del hombre una vez realizada la firma de su rostro, prometiendo y jurando además que nunca volvería a lavárselo en su vida._

—_¡Yagami! —escuchó que gritaban del otro lado, era una voz femenina._

_Volteó para ver de quien se trataba, era una pelirroja, al parecer de edad similar a la de él, muy sonriente, con una camiseta azul en la mano y un marcador en la otra, pudo notar que era la misma que él usaba._

—_¿Podrías autografiar mi camiseta? _

—_Claro… —dijo él acercándose hacia ella. Tomó la camiseta entre sus manos, acomodándola para poder escribir con una letra decente el autógrafo para ella, tomó con su mano derecha el marcador. "Tai Yagami" escribió él en la camiseta. No supo por qué, siendo que muy pocos le decían así, solo sus amigos más cercanos, además él solía poner "Taichi Yagami" o simplemente "T. Yagami" en las firmas. Escribió además un "para" —¿cuál es tu nombre? —le preguntó a la chica sin levantar la vista._

—_Sora. —respondió._

_Esta vez, Tai sí alzó su mirada._

_La chica le recordaba a alguien, sin duda, pero no pudo decir muy bien a quien._

_Veía directo a sus ojos, como si quisiera buscar algo en aquellos ojos ámbar, algo que le dijera de donde la conocía, porque lo podía asegurar, la había visto en alguna parte. Ella también correspondió a su penetrante mirada, ya no estaba tan feliz por el autógrafo, más bien se encontraba nerviosa, aún así, en ningún momento rompió el contacto de sus miradas._

—_Vamos Yagami, tenemos que ir a la sala de embarque. —habló Nakamura, seguido de Shiota, quienes lo empujaron a seguir el paso, sin importarles haber interrumpido aquel momento con la chica, o incluso, que él se haya quedado con su camiseta semi-autografiada y con su marcador._

Recordó que se había ido todo el viaje hasta Hiroshima con aquella camiseta entre sus manos. Mientras más la veía, más difícil se le hacía no imaginarse a la dueña de la prenda, además de poseer un olor embriagante que volvía estúpido a cualquiera.

Sabía que la había visto antes… La conocía de alguna parte, pero no podía recordar de donde…

—_¡Eso fue genial! Tienes mucho talento. Algún día serás un jugador profesional muy bueno y jugarás en el FC Tokyo, porque los mejores jugadores son de ahí._

—_¿En serio?_

_—¡Sí! Y cuando seas un profesional, yo iré a verte al estadio y a alentarte._

—_¿De verdad crees que llegaré a ser futbolista?_

—_Estoy segura. —dijo sonriente ella._

_Anonadado aún por la reacción de ella, le devolvió la sonrisa._

—_¡Sora!_

—_Me tengo que ir. —dijo la pelirroja al escuchar la voz de su padre llamándola. —Otro día seguimos jugando._

¡Claro que la conocía!

La había visto, había pasado una tarde con ella en el parque a los seis años.

Era la chica que le enseñó a jugar fútbol, quien le había enseñado lo apasionante que era ese deporte, que le había enseñado el amor por la camiseta del Tokyo, que había confiado en él, a tal punto de saber que se convertiría en alguien importante para el equipo, y prometer ir a verlo y a alentarlo.

¡Era Sora! La chica que nunca más vio en el parque.

_Estaba de vuelta en el aeropuerto de Tokyo, y como nunca, observó detenidamente a cuanta persona se le cruzara por en frente, no sabía por qué lo hacía, después de todo, ¿qué posibilidad tenía de encontrársela nuevamente ahí? Probablemente nunca la vuelva a ver…_

_Pero el destino al parecer estaba siendo bueno con él, por todas las malas vivencias que había tenido que pasar durante su niñez y adolescencia… En efecto, entre la multitud ovacionándolo por la goleada 5-0 ante Hiroshima, de los cuales tres de los cinco goles habían sido de él, se encontraba aquella pelirroja._

_Lo miraba con incredulidad, posiblemente la misma que tenía él. No podía creer que después de catorce años la volviera a encontrar, ella convertida en una linda y atractiva mujer, hecha y derecha, y él en un futbolista profesional… Tal y como ella se lo había dicho._

_Rápidamente sorteó a los hinchas para acercarse a ella. Dudó en abrazarla, pues lo más probable era que no se acordara de él._

_Mantuvo la camiseta de la chica entre sus manos, apretándola con fuerza, no la había soltado ni un solo instante durante el vuelo, admitir que había dormido estrechándola en la noche sería mucho de su parte._

—_Sora… —dijo una vez que se encontró frente a frente con sus hermosos y grandes ojos ámbares. Ella lo miró expectante, aún nerviosa, podía sentirlo. Cada vez estaba más seguro que sentía el mismo miedo que él. Al menos él sí sabía su nombre… Ahora que lo pensaba, ella también sabía el suyo, después de todo ella siempre, desde pequeña, fue muy fanática del FC Tokyo, era ilógico que no se supiera el nombre de algún jugador que haya pasado por las filas de dicho equipo… Él la conocía, y ella también, pero no tenía la certeza de que se tratara de la persona que ella pensaba. Él sí. —Me… convertí en un futbolista profesional… Del FC Tokyo… —habló con suavidad, casi susurrándole. Sora asintió lentamente. Lo notaba en sus ojos, estaba emocionada. En cualquier momento lloraría, y al parecer él también, mantenía un nudo en la garganta desde el momento en que la vio. —Porque… los mejores jugadores… S-son de aquí. —dijo finalmente._

_La pelirroja oprimió sus labios y luego formuló una sonrisa. —Lo sabía… ¡Sabía que eras tú! —expresó ella para luego arrojarse a él y cruzar sus brazos por detrás de su cuello en un abrazo que el moreno no tardó en corresponder, posesionando sus manos alrededor de su cintura._

Ese había sido otro momento digno de recordar, y no podía evitar sonreír como un bobo enamorado al hacerlo. Ya que ese día había sido el inicio de sus hermosos cinco años de relación con Sora, y contando…

—_¿No me vas a desear suerte?_

_—¡¿Suerte? ¿De verdad crees que la necesitarás? Suerte debería desearle a los pobres del Nagoya…_

—_¿Y a mi no?_

—_Tú no necesitas suerte. Eres el mejor. —sinceró ella._

—_¿Y un beso?_

_Sora sonrió. No era la primera vez que se lo pedía, y ella pensaba que, para el tiempo que se conocían, descartando la vez del parque a los seis años, esa no contaba, era muy rápido. No llevaban ni tres meses de haberse reencontrado en el aeropuerto y enterarse de quienes eran y cuan importantes eran en la vida del otro, de saber que ya se conocían de la infancia, ¿y él ya quería un beso…? Ella pensaba que era muy rápido, sin embargo, ahora tenía sus dudas._

_Torció sus labios, y a medida que Tai se acercaba más a ella, en busca de su suerte, su mueca torcida iba desapareciendo para dar paso a una sonrisa un poco nerviosa y finalmente unir sus labios en beso._

_Estuvieron así un largo rato, abrazándose, besándose, jugueteando con suavidad con sus labios… Hasta que finalmente uno de los entrenadores los llamó para repasar las últimas indicaciones previas al partido apunto de disputarse. El moreno pegó su frente a la de ella, sin romper el abrazo. Aprovechó para mirar detenidamente a sus ojos y sonreírle. Despegó su frente de la de ella y acercó sus labios ésta vez a su oreja, le susurró algo y finalmente le volvió a dar un último beso antes de despedirse…_

_Caminó hacia donde le indicaba su entrenador, en tanto Sora se dirigió hacia los asientos frente a la cancha, lista para ver el juego. Ella no lo sabía, pero debajo de su camiseta Nº 17, llevaba una que decía "Sora, quieres ser mi novia?"._

"_Cuando anote el primer gol, quiero que pongas mucha atención a la pantalla, ¿OK?"_

_Esas habían sido sus palabras antes de despedirse de ella esa vez._

Luego de eso, cinco años habían pasado… Cinco años en los cuales vivía su vida plenamente, en los cuales había hecho lo que más le gustaba, jugar al fútbol y en el equipo al que él idolatraba, gracias a la chica que ahora era su novia. Ya no estaría más en ese equipo, al menos por un tiempo. Su representante y su club, habían negociado su traspaso al Napoli de Italia, jugaría en Europa, sin duda el sueño de todo jugador. Este había sido su último partido en el Tokyo, y tenía un mes antes de que empezara el torneo en Italia, e irse con su familia.

Los fuegos artificiales, su esplendor y su ruido, lo sacaron de sus pensamientos. Había estado ¿cuánto? Un par de minutos ahí parado en medio de la cancha, suficiente para recordar gran parte de su vida, en tanto, sus compañeros, los técnicos, los dirigentes y otras personas, familiares de todos ellos, que habían ingresado hace poco a la cancha a celebrar con ellos, todavía estaban felices de la vida, quizás aún terminando de creer lo que había acontecido recientemente.

—¡Papi!

Tai volteó al reconocer aquella voz, inconfundible para él, sonrió incluso antes de corroborarlo con la mirada, pues sabía perfectamente quien era.

Efectivamente, ahí venía, en brazos de Sora quien se acercaba a paso lento y sonriente ante todo. La observó que comenzó a impacientarse la pequeña que su novia cargaba, entonces la dejó con cuidado en el suelo y ella corrió hasta sus brazos, gritándolo una y otra vez.

—¡Papi, papi! —volvió a gritar aquella pequeñita de dos años y unos cuantos meses, hasta llegar donde él. Tai le sonrió y la tomó entre sus fuertes brazos. Ella se apegó a su pecho para abrazarlo. —Eres un "cac". —habló la pequeña que portaba una camiseta a su medida del club, al igual que él y Sora, que ya se encontraba a su lado.

—¿Un qué? —volvió a preguntar en medio de sus risas. Su pequeña era un amor. Poseía la misma piel blanca y los ojos ámbares de su mujer, y el pelo castaño, parecido al de él, pero más claro, y al igual que sus padres, había resultado ser una fanática más del fútbol, no se perdía ni un solo encuentro, ni ella ni Sora, siempre estaban ahí, siempre lo veían y lo alentaban, como lo había prometido la pelirroja tiempo atrás.

—Un "cac" —repitió ella.

—Todos decían que eres un crack, y Mei quiso venir a decírtelo en persona. —acotó Sora con una enorme sonrisa.

—¿Es verdad eso, Meiko, que soy un "cac"? —la pequeña en sus brazos asintió con afán y volvió a abrazar a su padre. Tanto él como Sora sonrieron, Sostuvo a su hija con un brazo mientras que con el otro acercó a la pelirroja hacia él, para envolverla en un abrazo, que los involucrara a los tres, mejor dicho a los cuatro, había un pequeño ser de tan solo un par de semanitas de vida por ahí también.

Escuchó los gritos de sus compañeros, ya habían armado un pequeño podio donde se llevaría a cabo la premiación de los jugadores y la entrega de la Copa del Emperador.

—¿Quieres venir conmigo? —le preguntó a su pequeña, aún en sus brazos. Ella volvió a asentir rápidamente y con alegría. Iría con su papi a recibir los trofeos y las medallas que le otorgarían.

Si se lo hubieran dicho, años atrás, que tendría que sufrir tanto y pasar por tantas vivencias desafortunadas, para tener la vida que llevaba ahora, plena y feliz, probablemente no lo hubiera creído, pero la hubiera aceptado con gusto.

No cambiaba por nada lo que le había tocado vivir. Gracias a eso era la persona que era ahora.

* * *

_Bueno, y eso... De verdad espero que les haya gustado, porque a mi me encantó *-* Demuestra que los futbolistas, que para los que somos fanáticos comprendemos más, nos dan alegrías, emociones, nos hacen gritar GOOOOL y a veces odiarlos porque no la mojan y no hacen nada, a veces son teatreros como Alexis Sánchez y los árbitros no les compran ni pico :B A veces los pasan expulsando como a Gary Medel por aperrado y pelionero xD Pero los weónes igual son personas, tienen su corazoncito y muchas veces les ha tocado una vida difícil, así como el pobrecito de Tai :( Pero igual está rico :L xDDD Nada que ver, bueno en fin. _

_Me gustó mucho escribir este fic, además lo hice de corrido :B **Vale** discúlpame xD Te dije que necesitaría tu ayuda para el drama y que ni cagando lo subía ahora, pero te mentí, no fue con intensión, lo juro D: Es que... No sé, algo me pasó y lo terminé, algo hermoso y desconocido xDDDDDD Así que bueno, va con todo el cariño del mundo dedicado para ti :) Y para otras dos niñis futboleras, la **Roww** que anda desaparecida la muy &/%&$·"· xD y la **Pía hermosa** que debe estar sufriendo por ahí la derrota de su querido equipo ratón lalalala~_

_Bueno, ahora sí, me despido, tengo que dormir algo xDDD Tengo clases más rato :B_

_Cualquier RR será bien recibido :) Excepto si es diciendo que el Sorato es mejor, si es así, le pido amablemente que se meta su RR por donde le quepa, preferentemente por el poto :D Así que eso xDDDD_

_A todo esto, tengan en consideración la hora que es aquí (6:00 am) al momento de criticar mis posibles faltas ortográficas o gramaticales xD Gracias :B_

_Cuídense :D Y gracias por leer mis ocurrencias :)_

* * *

_***Len~**  
_


End file.
